O reformatório
by Tati Machado
Summary: Blaine vai parar em um reformatório após ser pego pichando. O que ele pensava ser o pior dos castigos, acaba se tornando a melhor coisa que já lhe aconteceu.
1. Ok

A única coisa pela qual me arrependo é de ter sido pego. Na verdade, não estava esperando que haveriam dois policias rondando o parque em pleno domingo e pior: que apareceriam logo quando comecei a pichação no muro do parque.

Agora aqui estou eu, indo passar oito meses na "casa de ajuda para adolescentes infratores". Para mim isso é só mais uma maneira de falar reformatório para adolescentes idiotas que fazem o que querem, já que é exatamente isso que pensam sobre mim. Blaine, o garoto mimado que gosta de fazer o que dizem para não fazer. Mas eu não me importo. Não me importam com o que digam ou o que pensam. Eu só quero me livrar desse pesadelo logo e voltar para a Dalton, onde pelo menos tenho Sebastian como amigo.

Ao chegar ao reformatório sou recebido pelo diretor, um senhor de cabelos grisalhos e olhos negros que me parece nada mal em relação aos monstros que eu imaginava.

"Isso vai ser mais fácil do que eu esperava".

-Seja bem vindo Senhor Anderson! Me chame de Sr. Heinald.

-Blaine. Me chame de Blaine.

-Muito bem, Blaine. Aposto que fará bons amigos e que tirará boas lições desse lugar.

-Duvido muito.

-Venha comigo, irei te apresentar à sua nova casa.

Não sei se ele não me escutou ou se apenas ignorou meu comentário. Ele me leva de sala em sala e sem deixar de comentar das estúpidas regras como acordar às seis TODOS OS DIAS ou das reuniões diárias que terei que fazer com um psicólogo. Essa merda não vai dar certo.. Sei que não vai.

Vou dar uma olhada no jardim do reformatório e sento em um banco que fica exatamente no centro. Tenho vontade de sair gritando por toda essa maldita escola!

Interrompendo meus pensamentos um homem um pouco mais velho que eu senta-se ao meu lado. Não sei se são seus incríveis olhos azuis, seu cabelo levemente bagunçado ou sua blusa xadrez que tem os primeiros três botões desabotoados mas ele me parece convidativo. Eu gosto disso.

-Você é novo aqui.. Chegou hoje?

Ainda perdido na minha secreta avaliação sobre ele balbucio algumas palavras..

-Sim, meu nome é Blaine.

-Oi Blaine... Sou Kurt.

Ok, até seu nome me parece convidativo.. Sinto que coro e tento me acalmar olhando em outra direção.

-O que você para estar aqui, Kurt?

-Eu tenho que ter feito alguma coisa para estar aqui?

-Não mas... Como isso é um reformatório eu pensei q-

-Reformatório? Não era isso que dizia no panfleto! Vai dizer que aqui também não tem uma piscina aquecida?!

Ele dá um sorriso que eu tenho que me lembrar de voltar a respirar.

- Sou um voluntário, Blaine. Estou aqui para ajudar no que for necessário... Pode parecer idiota mas às vezes tudo que alguém precisa é de um amigo, alguém para conversar. Sem julgamento, sem rótulos.

Nunca havia parado para pensar nisso... Será que é esse meu caso? Tudo bem, eu tenho o Sebastian que é meu melhor amigo mas às vezes ele está tão ocupado saindo com todos os caras da Dalton que eu acabo ficando sozinho. E tenho meu irmão Coop, mas ele raramente pode me ver já que está tão ocupado com sua carreira de ator.

O estranho é que eu não consigo pensar em mais ninguém.

-Isso parece bom.

-E é, Blaine... Solidão e estar sozinho são coisas completamente diferentes. Você só precisa entender essa diferença.

Olho pela primeira vez em muito tempo nos olhos de alguém.

Sinto uma onda de calor vindo daqueles olhos azuis e penetrando diretamente no meu corpo. Uma sensação boa e que me faz querer ficar ali para sempre. Com ele.

-É melhor eu ir Blaine.. Tenho que ajudar a preparar o jantar. Mais tarde a gente se vê, ok?

-Ok.

Ele se levanta e se afasta, levando a onda de conforto com ele..

Então é isso. Oito meses trancado aqui com essas regras e com pessoas dizendo o que eu posso ou não fazer. Só vou tentar sobreviver a isso e depois voltar para minha antiga rotina. A rotina que eu faço o que eu quero(mas sem ser pego, é claro).

caio em um sono profundo.


	2. Olhos azuis

Depois de achar o ele me mostra onde fica meu quarto(ou devo dizer cela?), tomo um banho e coloco uma calça jeans, um blusa preta e um all star. Sento na cama, refaço meu dia em minha cabeça e sinto as lágrimas escorrerem involuntariamente pelo meu rosto.

"Como pude ser tão idiota? Como não imaginei que teriam seguranças naquela praça?"

Se não fosse pelo fato de não ter comido nada o dia todo, eu prolongaria meu choro por toda noite. Porém, logo me lembro do Kurt e sinto que pelo menos agora tenho algo com o que me animar nesse maldito reformatório. Desço dois andares até a sala de jantar e me deparo com um grupo de adolescentes conversando e rindo, como se aqui fosse um acampamento de verão. "Bando de idiotas". Vou em direção a uma mesa sem tirar os olhos do chão quando sinto uma mão segurando meu braço e como reflexo, puxo meu braço com toda a força que tenho e quando olho para ver quem estava me segurando me deparo com lindos olhos azuis. Aqueles olhos azuis.

-Desculpe, Blaine. Não queria te assustar mas estava te chamando e você não me ouviu.

-Não, tá tudo bem. Eu... Você não me assustou.

-Eu só queria te avisar que os lugares são marcados e você vai sentar com mais dois garotos que chegaram hoje também. É uma tática para facilitar novas amizades.

-Ou forçar uma amizade..

-Blaine, não torne sua estadia pior. Se já está aqui, aproveite. Tire o melhor dessa experiência.

-O melhor dessa experiência vai ser quando eu for embora.

Kurt suspira e lança um olhar por cima do meu ombro.

-Vem, vou te apresentar aos meninos.

Ele me leva a dois garotos da minha idade. Um é muito grande e está usando uma camisa de futebol americano e o outro é menor que o primeiro, mas ainda sim maior que eu, e com um estranho moicano como corte de cabelo. Eles dois me fazem me sentir pequeno e eu não gosto nem um pouco disso.

-Blaine, estes são Karofsky e Puck. Como eu já disse, eles também chegaram hoje e acho que estão tão animados quanto você. Bom, vou deixar vocês um pouco sozinhos para se conhecerem mas eu já volto para ver como vocês estão.

Kurt se afasta e logo o maior deles, acho que Korofsky é o nome, dá uma gargalhada sarcástica.

-Dá para acreditar no ? Tenho certeza que é gay! Acho que eu e ele teremos grandes problemas já que eu não recebo ordens de ninguém! Especialmente de gays.

Mal consigo acreditar no que acabo de ouvir! Olho para ele e ele ainda tem aquele sorriso idiota no rosto. Sem pensar duas vezes, falo a primeira coisa que vem à minha mente.

-Olha só Korofsky, eu sou gay e não gosto nem um pouco de ouvir você falando assim. Além do mais, o nome dele é Kurt e eu quero que o trate com o devido respeito.

-Eu o trato do jeito que eu quiser e se a senhorita não gosta acho bom você não cruzar meu caminho.. Ah, meu nome é Karofsky.

-Quando você merecer que eu aprenda o seu nome, eu te aviso. Estou falando sério, se você fizer alguma coisa com o Kurt e eu ficar sabendo eu-

-Você o que senhorita?

Sem nem pensar duas vezes vou para cima dele e dou um soco no nariz dele. Ele cai e sei que o nariz dele quebrou porque está sangrando muito e também porque está torto. Não tenho nem tempo de pensar em dar meu segundo golpe quando o outro garoto me afasta e começa a gritar:

-Você está louco? Está em um reformatório e já arruma briga no seu primeiro dia?

Reparo que ele também usou a palavra "reformatório" e me esforço para não dar um sorriso. Quando tiro os olhos do Korofsky, todos estão de olho em mim. Kurt sai do meio da multidão com um olhar furioso e agarra meu braço como fez antes, mas dessa vez de uma forma dura, e me leva a sua sala. Ele manda eu me sentar enquanto dá a volta na sua mesa. Sem nem se sentar ele começa o sermão...

-O que você está querendo, Blaine? Acha mesmo que se rebelar vai te tirar daqui? Pois aqui vai uma novidade: Não vai! Só vai fazer as coisas piores e aqui tempos tolerância zero com brigas! Fui claro?

"Se ele soubesse..."

-Eu perguntei se fui claro!

-Claro como a água, Kurt.

Ele me observa por alguns segundos, se vira e encara a janela que fica atrás de sua mesa. Ele suspira e penso se ele ainda lembra que estou aqui e sem tirar os olhos da janela, começa a falar.

-Está uma noite linda, não é mesmo?

-Hã?

-Está uma noite linda, eu falei.. O céu está estrelado e não tem nenhuma nuvem.

Ele se vira para mim com aquele olhar acolhedor de quando nos conhecemos e completa:

-Venha ver.

Me levanto sem pensar duas vezes e dou a volta em sua mesa, usando sua mesma trajetória Olho para a janela e observo. Ele tem razão... Está uma noite linda. Mas não tão linda quanto ele. Eu fico observando seu perfil quando ele se vira e me pega praticamente babando por ele. Olho rápido para frente com esperança de ter sido rápido o suficiente. Com o canto do olho vejo que ele sorriu antes de se virar também.

-Porque você bateu nele?

-Ele... falou uma coisa que eu não gostei.

-Tipo..

-Ele falou que não recebe ordens de gays.

-E porque ele falou isso?

-Ele estava falando de você, ou melhor, fazendo graça.

Me afasto da janela e vou em direção a porta pronto para ir embora mas ele me impede, mais uma vez segurando meu braço.

-Você sabe que não precisava fazer isso, não é?

-Sim, eu sei. Mas não foi só por você. Foi por mim também. Eu... Eu sou gay.

Ele dá um pequeno sorriso e solta meu braço. "Ele ainda estava me segurando!"

-Obrigada por confiar e por compartilhar isso comigo, Blaine.

-De nada. Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro, Blaine. Vá em frente.

-Você é gay também? É que... Não, desculpa. Não é da minha conta.

-Está tudo bem, Blaine. E sim, eu sou gay. É quem eu sou e acho que terei que trabalhar esse ponto com o Karofsky. E quanto a você: sem brigas, ok?

-Ok.

-Está ficando tarde e você ainda não jantou. Vamos, eu te acompanho.

Kurt vai na minha frente se assegurando de que Karofsky já tenha ido para o hospital. Nem faço idéia quanto tempo se passou desde que eu bati nele.. Mas levando em conta que a sala de jantar já está metade vazia, deve ter se passado meia hora no mínimo.

-Blaine!

Me viro e dou de cara com o.. Puck. Ele ficou aqui esse tempo todo?

-Puck, oi.

-Está tudo bem com a sua mão? Sei por experiência própria que depois de um soco daqueles sua mão pode ficar até dolorida.

Kurt lança um olhar de reprovação para o Puck mas não consegue mantê-lo por muito tempo e dá um sorriso.

-Espero que vocês se comportem! Vou ver como Karofsky ficou..

Sinto que meu coração se acelerou e estou prestes a falar alguma coisa quando Kurt se antecipa.

-E não precisa se preocupar. Eu vou ficar bem. Vejo vocês depois.

Kurt vai embora e quando me viro para o Puck ele está fazendo uma cara de estar prendendo uma gargalhada.

-O que?

-Tem certeza que vocês se conheceram hoje? Parecem melhores amigos!

-Sim, eu tenho certeza.

-Eu estava esperando você para jantar... Belo soco, aliás! Se precisar de ajuda numa futura briga, pode me chamar.

-Pode ter certeza que eu vou!

Rimos e fazemos comentários idiotas durante todo o jantar. Puck parece ser um cara legal e ele também é gay, o que faz tudo ficar mais fácil. Depois de jantar nos despedimos e vamos para o nosso quarto... Estamos no mesmo andar, já que chegamos no mesmo dia. Acho que era para o Karofsky ficar no quarto ao lado do meu mas Kurt já deve ter mudado ele de lugar antes mesmo de percebermos. Entro no meu quarto, tomo outro banho, coloco um short e vou direto dormir.

Minha primeira noite no reformatório... Sem Sebastian batendo bêbado às três da manhã, como fez inúmeras vezes. É, vou sentir falta dele. Lembro quando contei para ele que iria para um reformatório. "Vai que você encontra um deus do sexo lá?" Rio porque sei que se ele conhecesse o Kurt, ele o colocaria nessa categoria. Sebastian o aprovaria como meu namorado. Imagino os olhos do Kurt e sentindo a tranquilidade que eles fornecem, caio em um sono profundo.


	3. O sonho

Onde estou? Estou olhando pela janela e é uma paisagem conhecida. O céu está bonito e sem nuvens... Me viro se sei imediatamente onde estou: na sala dele. "Como será que vim parar aqui?" Ainda um pouco desorientado me dirijo a porta com um pouco de medo de alguém aparecer e eu acabar tendo minha pena triplicada... Após dar uns cinco passos sinto alguém segurando minha mão. Sei que é ele porque consigo sentir uma onda de calor vindo da minha mão para todo meu corpo. Me viro e o vejo... Kurt. Seus olhos azuis estão mais perfeitos que nunca e seu cabelo exatamente como nos conhecemos.

"Deus do sexo" é a primeira coisa que me vem à cabeça.

-Kurt! Eu.. Eu não sei como vim parar aqui. Me desculpe! Eu já estava de saída.

Quando tento ir ele me segura com mais força.

-Quem disse que eu quero que você vá?

Com isso ele me puxa para perto, para MUITO perto. Sinto seu hálito e nossos lábios estão quase se tocando.

-Blaine, eu tentei me manter longe de você. Tentei me convencer que eu não sinto nada em relação a você mas eu não consigo. Não mais. Tudo em você me chama. Seu cabelo, seus olhos, seu... corpo.

Mal consigo acreditar no que estou escutando.

Repentinamente ele segura na minha cintura e me leva até a mesa dele. Ele me põe sentado e se coloca entre minhas pernas e, imediatamente, começa a beijar meu pescoço. Seguro em suas costas e faço com que ele se aproxime ainda mais de mim. Ele mordisca minha orelha enquanto passa a mão em meus cabelos enquanto a outra se coloca por baixo da minha camiseta.

Ele olha para mim e encosta a testa dele na minha. Sinto sua boca ficando cada vez mais perto e ele está prestes a me beijar quanto alguém começa a bater na porta. Ele se afasta e, com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, fala:

-Acho que teremos que continuar depois.

Abro os olhos e estou encharcado de suor. Pisco algumas vezes para ter certeza que estou acordado mesmo... Nunca sonhei com alguém dessa maneira. Um sonho tão vívido e... intenso!

Mas ainda tem alguém batendo na porta. "Merda".

Me forço a sair da cama e me tentar me recompor um pouco para ver quem está batendo. Vou em direção a porta e quando abro ele está lá. Kurt está na minha porta e... olhando para meu peito. Estou sem camisa e só com uma bermuda.

Ele fica vermelho e coça a ponta do seu nariz em uma tentativa falha de disfarçar enquanto dirige seu olhar para meus olhos.

-Oi.. Blaine. Já está na hora de levantar.

-Ah, sim. Eu só vou...

Assim que termino de falar eu aponto para minha "roupa". Seus olhos correm pelo meu corpo e eu me encosto na porta fazendo com que ele pisque e dê um passo para trás. Acho que meus dois anos de convivência com o Sebastian me fizeram aprender certas técnicas pelas quais eu estou agradecendo neste momento.

-Isso, faça isso. Eu tenho que ir agora mas a gente se vê lá embaixo. Tchau.

Quando ele se vira, reparo pela primeira vez no corpo dele.

"Ele tem uma excelente bunda"

Entro no quarto e percebo o quanto o sonho me afetou. Sim, senti uma conexão com o Kurt desde a primeira vez que o vi mas agora é diferente. Eu preciso dele! Eu preciso sentir o que senti naquele sonho. A boca dele no meu pescoço, a mão dele percorrendo meu corpo.

Fecho os olhos para tentar manter minha cabeça no lugar. "Qual será o castigo por ter um relacionamento com um voluntário?"

Tomo banho e troco de roupa. Estou passando meu perfume preferido quando ouço a porta bater de novo. Meu coração se acelera com a possibilidade de ser o Kurt de novo..

Quando abro a porta, Puck está parado com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-O que houve?

-Nada! Não posso esperar meu GRANDE amigo Blaine para o café da manhã? Aliás! Eu te conheci ontem e você já é meu melhor amigo! Considerando que você é meu único amigo!

-Puck, você está... Você está bêbado?

-É CLARO QUE NÃO!

-Puck, fale baixo!

Puxo ele para dentro do meu quarto e tranco a porta.

-Você só pode estar brincando comigo Puck! Bêbado? Onde você conseguiu bebida aqui?

-Eu trouxe meu estoque! Você quer?

-Puck, isso é sério. Se o Kurt te pega ele... Pera. Como ele não viu que você estava bêbado?

-ESTOU ALEGRE PEQUENO BLAINE! ELE VIU QUE EU ESTAVA ACORDADO POR CAUSA DO BARULHO E VEIO CORRENDO PARA TE BEIJAR! HAHAHA

-Para de falar merda! Cara, o que eu faço com você?

-Eu quero panquecas! Panquecas são boas!

-Sim, muito boas.

-Blaine, você é realmente meu melhor amigo! Eu sei que eu não sou o seu por causa do Sebastião mas...

-Sebastian! O nome dele é Sebastian mas isso não vem ao caso agora.

Olho para o relógio e já são sete e cinquenta. Deveríamos ter descido para o café há vinte minutos e tenho certeza que o Kurt vai ver o que houve com a gente. Tenho que dar açúcar para aumentar a glicose dele mas isso significa ter que descer e eu não posso deixar o Puck sozinho no quarto. Ele nesse estado pode ser um perigo até para ele mesmo. Quando me viro para ver o que ele está fazendo vejo que ele está deitado na minha cama e dormindo.

"ótimo!"

Desço as escadas e tento ao máximo não chamar a atenção de ninguém enquanto vou a direção a mesa em busca de rosquinhas, suco ou qualquer coisa desse tipo. A primeira coisa que encontro é uma garrafinha de suco pronto. Eu pego duas garrafinhas e uma maçã e saio correndo em direção a saída mas eu bato em algo. Alguém.

-Kurt!

-Blaine, o que aconteceu? Porque você está correndo desse jeito?

-Eu estava querendo comer meu café no quarto.. É muito mais confortável.

-Hm.. Desculpe mas acho que isso não será possível. Você tem grandes oportunidades para sociabilizar e conhecer histórias de diferentes pessoas. Isso é muito importante.

-Bom, se é tão importante assim vamos tomar café!

Digo sabendo que sou um péssimo ator mas ainda tendo esperança de que ele se esqueça do Puck.

-Mas... Quando o Puck vem?

"Merda!"

-Ele... ele está meio indisposto. Pediu para eu avisar que ele sente muito mas que não vai poder realizar a agenda de tarefas de hoje.

-Eu acho melhor eu ver como ele está, então...

-NÃO!

Ele me olha com um olhar assustado mas já sentindo que tem alguma coisa errada.

-Quero dizer... Porque atrapalhá-lo? Ele deve estar dormindo.

-Blaine, agradeceria se não mentisse para mim.

Sei que ninguém em sã consciência acreditaria nessa minha história e se tem uma pessoa que vai me ajudar nesse reformatório, é o Kurt.

-Eu preciso da sua ajuda.

Assim que termino de falar seguro em sua mão e o puxo em direção ao meu quarto. Quando chegamos ao corredor, Puck está cambaleando e se apoiando pelo corredor.

-Puck!

Kurt sai correndo para o ajudar a ficar em pé. Ele olha para mim com um olhar confuso e tudo que consigo fazer é forçar um sorriso que desaparece assim que ele não retribui.

-Eu não sabia o que fazer, Kurt! Eu não quero que ele se dê mal! Além do mais ele estava dormindo!

-Viu, Kurt? É por isso que o pequeno Blaine é meu melhor amigo!

-Puck, estou desapontado com você. Disse que não estava carregando nenhuma bebida alcoólica ou drogas!

-Vocês não entendem! EU PRECISO DA BEBIDA!

-Puck, dá para você falar mais baixo? Não sei o que fazer se o diretor ouvir você!

-Relaxa Kurt!

-Acho melhor o levar para o quarto. Ele está fazendo muito barulho aqui.

Kurt concorda e ajudo a carregá-lo até lá. Quando chegamos ao quarto vemos um monte de garrafas vazias pelo quarto todo e tenho a ligeira impressão de que ele passou a noite toda bebendo. Quando Puck me contou que ele havia parado no reformatório por uma briga quando ele estava bêbado achei que fosse apenas uma coisa que aconteceu por um descuido mas agora acho que foi uma briga em que ele estava envolvido E que foi pego. Quase igual ao que aconteceu comigo...

Depois que trancamos a porta, o levamos até o chuveiro e demos um banho nele logo em seguida, o colocamos na cama com a roupa molhada e tudo.

-O que você acha que devemos fazer agora, Kurt?

-Eu vou chamar o diretor, Blaine. Você sabe muito bem que isso é contra as regras!

-Kurt.. Por favor. Eu vou falar com ele e isso não vai mais acontecer! Só dê uma chance a ele.

-Você sabe que eu não posso. Se eu for descoberto eles nunca mais me aceitarão como voluntário e não posso pôr tudo em risco!

Sei o quanto isso é importante para ele desde o primeiro dia mas Puck merece uma chance! Não faço a mínima idéia da punição por ficar bêbado mas sei que não vai ser leve.

-Kurt. Por favor. Confie em mim... Eu vou fazer de tudo para impedir que isso aconteça de novo e, se acontecer, eu prometo que vou pessoalmente ao diretor contar.

Ele olha fixo para mim por uns segundos e depois revira os olhos.

-Tudo bem, você ganhou. Mas se isso acontecer de novo...

-Obrigado Kurt!

Ele olha para o Puck, que neste momento já está dormindo, e em seguida se dirige a porta. Ele a abre e se vira a tempo de me ver com o olhar fixo sobre ele.

-Você ainda vai ter que aparecer na reunião... Se apresse porque você só tem cinco minutos.

Ele sai e logo me desespero porque tenho cinco minutos e não tenho como saber se o Puck vai ou não acordar como da última vez. Pego uma cartela de remédio para dor de cabeça e enjoo no meu quarto e um pedaço de papel.

"Puck, eu te tranquei porque você é um bêbado barulhento. Foi mal. Blaine." Deixo o bilhete e o remédio na cabeceira dele, pego a chave e tranco a porta. Saio correndo em direção a sala de reunião que sempre vejo quando vou para o refeitório e nem me lembro de bater na porta. Estava um círculo e todos se viraram para me olhar, inclusive o cara que eu suponho ser o professor por ser o mais velho.

-Olá! Decidiu se juntar a nós?

-Sim... Eu acabei dormindo de novo e perdi a hora.

-Tudo bem. Pegue uma cadeira e sente aqui na roda.

Faço exatamente o que ele disse porque prometi a mim mesmo não chamar mais atenção do que já chamei aqui.

-Pois bem, meu nome é Hussel e sou o psicólogo. Vocês terão essa reunião em grupo todo dia e, em horários diferentes, uma reunião em particular. Vamos começar com a apresentação de vocês. Primeiro diga seu nome e depois, o que você acha sobre estar aqui. Quem quer começar?

Todos olham para o chão, inclusive eu. Aposto que ninguém aqui gosta de se abrir para completos desconhecidos.

-Que tal você, atrasadinho?

"Só pode estar de sacanagem!"

-Blaine. Eu acho ridículo.

-Você é bem direto, Blaine. Ok, o próximo.

E assim vai por uma hora escutando garotos falando de brigas, desacato a autoridade, uso de drogas, venda de drogas e outras coisas mais. Eu não menti. Acho isso ridículo. O que eu vou aprender escutando outras pessoas falando dos seus problemas? Respiro fundo e uso minha técnica de "acene sempre que parecer uma pergunta".

Sobrevivo a reunião mas não tenho certeza de que isso vá acontecer mais se eu tiver que participar todo dia. Assim que saio da sala começo a escutar um monte de gritos e pessoas aglomeradas em cantos estratégicos da sala principal. Parecem que estão lendo um tipo de cartaz ou sei lá.. Quando me aproximo vejo que é uma foto mas não uma foto qualquer. É uma foto do Kurt ou melhor, uma montagem dele fazendo sexo com outro cara.

Embaixo da foto tem o seguinte recado: "Para a senhorita."


End file.
